Así Fue
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: A ti te quise, pero a él...Lo amo/ UA SasuSakuGaa


Naruto©MasashiKishimoto2002

"Así Fue"

By.

_**R**_umiko _**N**_o _**H**_aru.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó, su boca se había secado y su respiración pesaba. Estaban en un restaurante, tomando un café, más bien él lo hacía. Ella sólo veía el reloj deseando irse

Él la miro con aquel aspecto serio que durante un tiempo le había encantado, pero ahora sólo le provocaba miedo y temor. Tanto años y él estaba ahí. No contesto y dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

—¿Qué quieres Gaara?—volvió a preguntar.

A su mente volvieron recuerdos de cuando eran felices, cuando fingían hacerlo más bien. Sus ojos verdes empezaron a cristalizarse por aquellos pedazos de su alma que había guardado hace muchísimo tiempo.

Ellos se habían conocido en la preparatoria, se habían hecho novios en el ultimo año, también fueron juntos en la universidad y ella ya había planeado su vida junto a él. Los dos se recibieron de doctores y por alguna razón Sakura había pensado que toda su vida estaba complementada, que estaba segura junto a él.

—Vine por ti Sakura, sólo por ti—suspiró.—He venido a recuperar lo que es mío.

—Lo que es tuyo...

Trato de no llorar pero había sufrido tanto cuando el había abandonado, cuando se casaron Sakura pensó que su vida ya estaba llena y completa, pero cuando los deseos de ser madre se hicieron más fuertes...Pasaron años en los que no había podido concebir, se había desesperado y dijo que cosas que nunca en su vida hubiera querido decir. Duro cuatro años de su matrimonio queriendo tener un hijo, luchando por quedar embarazada y cuando por fin lo había logrado...Gaara la había dejado, de un día a otro había llegado a su casa haciendo maletas y diciendo que estaba harta de ella y de sus intentos de tener descendencia, él era hombre y que no podía vivir con una mujer tan obsesionada y loca.

No fue bonito pasar todo su embarazo entre lagrimas y fotos, después descubrió que una mesera había sido la culpable de su separación. Tal vez ella también había tenido la culpa.

Cuando su hijo nació, nació muerto. Su pequeños pulmones no se habían desarrollado bien y no había soportado. Había sido un infierno estar sola y que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Nadie pudo comprender su dolor. Por eso se había ido a un pequeño poblado a las afueras de la ciudad. Llevaba tres años sin él y le parecía estúpido que quisiera volver como si nada.

—Sí, tú y mi hijo...me he dado cuenta de que ustedes me necesitan, tal vez en ese momento fui cruel.

—Tu hijo...déjame aclararte que no debes de preocuparte por mi hijo—exclamó molesta, él quiso acercarse a Sakura, pero ella evito todo contacto.

—Claro que debo de hacerlo. Yo los deje, sí. Pero he venido a reparar ese daño.

—Tres años después, han pasado muchas cosas Gaara y lamentablemente tu ya no estas incluido en mi vida.

—Tu madre ha hablado conmigo hace unos meses, me ha comentado que compraste una casa aquí.

—Sí, no se por que mi madre platico contigo. Ella sabía lo duro que la pase cuando te fuiste, cuando me abandonaste—aclaró, por alguna razón supo que los treinta y tres años de Gaara habían hecho suyo, ya no era nada de aquel chico deportista y cuidado del que se había enamorado perdidamente.

—Lo nuestro fue muy largo Sakura, tenemos un hijo y podemos tener un gran futuro juntos. Sólo dame un oportunidad...Otra oportunidad.

Cerro los ojos y sabía que debía de aclarar las cosas, Gaara debía saber que ella ya lo había superado.

—Lo nuestro fue algo muy lindo Gaara, pese a todas las cosas difíciles que pasamos. Lamentablemente nos falto madurez y confianza para poder consolidar algo realmente fuerte—lo miro a los ojos con toda la fortaleza que tenía, el recuerdo del bebé perdido había vuelto con sólo verlo y su corazón se estrujaba al volver al pasado, justo cuando vio la pequeña motita de cabello rojo pálido como el papel...Esa imagen la seguiría por el resto de su vida.

—Durante mucho tiempo pensé que me moriría sin tenerte a mi lado, tenía veintisiete, estaba embarazada y sola. Rodeada de personas que me decían que yo era la culpable de tu abandono por presionarte. Tal vez tenían razón, pero yo estaba locamente enamorada de ti. Después de todo eras la única persona que pensaba me quería.

—Sakura...

—Déjame terminar, cuando di a luz, Ino y Hinata eran las personas que se encontraban conmigo, yo estaba fuera de mi en ese momento—tomó aire y continuo.—Tuve que despertar de tu abandono para darle frente a la realidad, mi pequeño había nacido prematuro, sus pulmones no se habían desarrollado bien. Murió a los día—él la miro duramente, iba a comenzar a hablar pero se detuvo quería terminar de escuchar a Haruno—Fue duro enfrentarme a eso. Pero trate de pensar que por algo habían pasado las cosas, el destino, Dios, el universo quiso que él no estuviera conmigo. Tal vez yo no hubiera podido ser en ese entonces la madre que el hubiera merecido. Después de un tiempo pedí mi cambio para acá, compré una pequeña casa y comenzó aquí, de nuevo.

—¿Por qué nunca me avisaste lo del bebé?

—¿Avisarte? ¡Por Dios! tú desapareciste de mi vida, acéptalo Gaara tú no querías a mi hijo, nunca lo quisiste.

—Era muy joven, querías que tuviéramos hijos en cuanto nos casamos. Sabías que yo no quería descendencia, pero aún así estabas enfrascada en quererlo.

—Nunca me lo dijiste, siempre escondías todo lo que sentías.

—¿Por qué vuelves al pasado? Te quiero, he venido desde Tokio por ti ¿no te es suficiente? pensé que me seguías amando...

—Lamentablemente estabas muy equivocado—declaró.—No te amo y tal vez nunca lo hice.

—No te creo—exclamó molesto.

—Deberías hacerlo, no te amo Gaara, sí alguna vez sentí algo por ti. Da por seguro que no fue amor, es mejor que dejes las cosas por la paz.

Se levanto de su asiento, tomó su bolso y se puso unos lentes oscuros. Él quiso detenerla por la fuerza, pero ella lo alejo y se fue no sin antes decirle unas palabras.

—Debes dejar el pasado como tu mismo has dicho, metete con todas las mujeres que quieras, pero déjame en paz. A mi pareja le ha molestado bastante escuchar tu horrible voz en la madrugada.

Se alejo dejándolo boquiabierto.

Ya no era la misma chica que se había quedado engatusada de él, tenía treinta años y debía pensar con la cabeza, una que otra vez con él corazón.

•••

Cuando llego a casa, Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala. Se encontraba tomando un vaso de una bebida desconocida para ella y mirando la televisión. La miro y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sakura...

—Hola—saludó ella quitándose el abrigo que había tenido puesto durante toda su "cita" con Gaara. Se dejo el cabello suelto y se sentó a lado del Uchiha.

—¿Estas bien?—le pregunto acercándose a ella.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? fue duro enfrentarme con él, pero lo pude superar—Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke tranquilo.

—Hmp.

—Ya empezaste con tu monosílabos.

—Hmp.

Ella comenzó a reír y sintió aquellos grandes brazos abrazarla fuertemente. Con él se sentía segura.

Cuando ella había conocido a Sasuke lo había aborrecido totalmente, era un hombres bastantes molesto con ella y no pudo evitar despreciarlo. Él la molestaba y no hacía nada más que decirle lo inútil que era. Durante el fallecimiento de un niño en el hospital, había comenzado a llorar de la nada y por alguna razón él le había tendido un pañuelo.

Pasado un tiempo, habían comenzado una extraña relación. Sentía cosas extrañas por él, pero no quería enamorarse, no quería volver a sufrir. No después de todo el infierno que paso con Gaara.

Un día de la nada le pidió una oportunidad, que era joven todavía y que quería de todo a todo junto a ella.

Y quiso intentarlo, por que cuando veía a Gaara sentía mariposas, cuando veía a Sasuke sentía que el corazón y se le iba a salir del pecho y todo un zoológico de movía dentro de ella. Por que a Gaara ver niños le causaba asco, a Sasuke le gustaba jugar con sus sobrinos .

Tal vez no era el hombre perfecto a la vista de las demás personas, pero para ella sí lo era.

—En que piensas—preguntó él mientras que Sakura se acorrucaba en su pecho.

—En nosotros, en lo nuestro.

Se levanto un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Hmp, es algo normal teniéndome a tu lado.

—No te des tanta importancia.

Él se quedo callado y la pego más a ella.

Sí, era una relación poco normal, pero aún así se querían. Ella había olvidado a Gaara, para centrarse en si misma. Había cambiado su forma de ver la vida y tal vez era cierto que en la vida solamente se puede amar una vez. Ella quiso a Gaara, pero ama a Sasuke.

Así paso simplemente...Así fue.

Fin

•

•

•

I don't Like, I don't Like :c

Espero que te haya gustado Marisol bonita y hermosa, preciosa. Aquí conocida como Sasku Uchiha...¿Creo?

xDD diganme que opinan.

Una pregunta ¿A ustedes les gusta el Yaoi? a mi me gusta, pero no he encontrado una pareja que me gusta en el anime de Naruto xDD

SasuSaku por siempre -3-


End file.
